The present invention relates to truck equipment, and more particularly to a device for interconnecting two truck tractors for towing.
Much to the consternation of truck drivers, a disabled semi tractor on the side of the road is not an uncommon sight. When the disabled tractor is pulling a trailer, two problems arise--first, timely delivery of the trailer and cargo and, second, transportation of the disabled tractor to a garage for repairs. The trailer can be relatively easily continued on its journey by reconnecting the trailer to a replacement tractor which continues to the trailer destination. However, the problem of transporting the disabled tractor to a garage can be difficult, dangerous, and/or expensive.
Several alternatives exist for towing the disabled vehicle. First, the tractor can be towed using a conventional tow truck. However, this is relatively expensive and requires equipment which the average trucker or small fleet operator does not typically possess. Second, the tractor can be pulled by another tractor using chains. However, this is dangerous and requires at least two men--one in each cab. Third, the disabled tractor can be rigidly interconnected to a towing tractor by a variety of devices, any of which enables the rescue tractor to lift and tow the disabled tractor.
The tractor interconnecting devices previously developed are not without their drawbacks. One example is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,733, entitled FIFTH WHEEL CARRIER HOIST, and issued Sept. 13, 1977, to Parkes. This device includes a jacking assembly pivotally connected to the towing truck and a beam pivotally connected at one end to the towed truck and at its opposite end to the jacking assembly. The jack can be actuated to lift the beam and raise the rear wheels of the towed truck off the ground, enabling the towing vehicle to tow the towed vehicle. This mechanism is relatively complicated. Further, the device is relatively time consuming to operate because of the need to raise and lower the towed vehicle by jacking.
Another inter-truck connecting device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,643; entitled TRUCK TOW LIFT; and issued Apr. 17, 1979, to Skala et al. This device includes a beam extending between the fifth wheels of the towing and towed vehicles and supporting a hoist connectable to the frame of the towed vehicle. The rear wheels of the towed vehicle are raised and lowered by actuating the hoist, enabling the vehicle to be towed by raising the frame upwardly against the beam. This device is also relatively complicated and time consuming to operate because of the heavy-duty hoist.